Mega Man Starforce: The Show
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: A truth or dare game, with a surprise character... i think you'll like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 1 –Introduction:

**Going to vary little bit.**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, instead of writing a lot of almost killing actions, we're going to do this: a show that is a huge game of truth or dare. Each person can send me (via personal message, so it can be surprise) up to 15 questions and 3 dares. The dares are going to be separated in easy, medium and hard (in this category, you can also send very hard, impossibly hard and Asian hard, like "Impossiburu!"). The questions and dares can be of everything except, with sexual content…"

"Booooo! You're the worst writer ever!" the public said to me.

"The ones that stop with that right now will receive an autograph from every each character!" I said, as everyone stopped for a moment.

"Yeah, the best writer in the world! We love your stories!" the public said.

"…as I was saying… the questions and/or dares can't involve sexual content, drugs, death and back stabbing (emotionally and literally). You can send if you want to ask all the contestants, or if you just want to ask some of them. See you next time, stay alert." I said,

**Were you expecting this change? At a first point of view, will it be good? Will you send me the dares and questions? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 2 –1st try:

**Here goes nothing.**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, ok, and… here are the players for this night and probably for now on: Geo, Sonia, Pat, Jack, Angie, KG, Shun, Mary, Zoey, Solo, Kidd, Ace and Queen Tia." I said, as the characters entered the stage and sat down in some toilet stalls.

"Hi, Beast Out Ghost… and, why are we in toilet stalls?" Sonia asked.

"We… didn't have money enough for real chairs, so I decided to economize a little bit." I said, as they made scary looks at me.

Half an hour later:

"Ok, ok… but this will be taken from your wages." I said, as they sat down in luxurious armchairs, with even massage application (*humph*… celebrities).

"Could you go with the truths and dares?" Solo asked, tired of listening to me (Personal Note: cut Solo's wage in half).

"Ok… the first one will be from Phil The Persona Guy: and the first is for Akito." I said.

"Sure, go ahead." Akito said.

"Does having a double personality suck?"

"Sometimes… but it's cool." Akito said, as he changed to Agito. "But I hate waiting!"

"Ok… next question is for Zoey." I said.

"Bring it." Zoey said.

"Ok… do traitors ** much? Wait! Phil The Persona Guy, I don't know what this means. Moving on… if Phoenix Swordswoman fights Zero, who do you, think that it would win?" I asked.

"I don't know… maybe me, but nothing's settled until it's finished." Zoey answered.

"Well, good answer. But, there's one more question; and it's for all of you… do you like raisins?" I asked.

"Yes… and who the hell would ask that?" Every contestant answered and asked.

"Good, because, according to this, if any of you answered "no", they would be attacked by zombies." I informed them. "And now for the dares: the easy one is… eating croissants? Well, ok." I said, as my assistants gave croissants to all of them.

"They're not bad at all…but they're a little crispy." Mary commented.

"Ok… the next one is medium, and it is… Geo making a rant about how the war went, plus, we have to maquillage you, so you would seem like an old man." I said, making Geo depressed.

15 minutes later, Geo appears with a fake mustache and with some papers, and, because I don't know how the war was, let's just say that everyone fell asleep (including me, that's why I don't know how the war went).

"Ok… what a good nap; but, we're losing time, so here goes the hard one… you all have to read "A Negative Space: Warzone" and give you most honest opinion… but, we don't have so much time and we already made 2 dares… so next messager." I said, as everyone was still half asleep, but Geo and Sonia were making out. "This is from sunnyos: the first question is for Mega… THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING! Mega, do you love Lyra?" I asked, as everyone looked at him, fully awaked.

"Where you're looking at? I DON'T LOVE LYRA!" Mega asked (although I doubt it myself).

"Next; Lyra, do you love Mega?" I asked, as everyone looked at Lyra.

"Why would I love this Mutt?" Lyra said, turning her back at the audience.

"And the dare is… OH MY GOD! Sorry, I was a little surprised… the dare is Mega and Lyra having to make out in front of everyone for one minute." I said, as everyone applause.

"I won't make it!" Mega said.

"Neither will me!" Lyra said.

"Well… we have kind of a problem." Pat informed me (I'm not blind!)

"Don't tell me… well; since we're in this situation, we have Bud Bison, talking about "Gluttony"." I said, as Bud Bison appeared, and applauses were made.

"Ok… I'm Bud Bison and I suffer Gluttony, and I eat a lot and… oh! Beef Steak!" Bud said, running towards the buffet table.

"Ok… this was all for today, see you next time in The Mega Man Starforce Show! Stay alert!" I said, running away from the confusion.

**Did you like it? Will you send me more questions and dares? Was it good enough to read the next one? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 3 –Episode 2:

**Here goes nothing.**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, ok, and… here are the players for this night: Geo, Sonia, Pat, Jack, Angie, KG, Shun, Mary, Zoey, Solo, Kidd, Ace and Queen Tia." I said, as the characters entered the stage and sat down in their luxurious arm chairs, that I'm still paying (my wallet is completely empty).

"Ghost, I'm really sorry that you had to pay this, but you could simply buy plastic chairs." Sonia said, as Geo touched her shoulder.

"Sonia, don't give him a grief in the soul now." Geo said, using the vibratory massage application. (Is now, that she tells me?)

"Ok, ok… If we can begin, sunnyos sent us another message, since Omega-xis and Lyra didn't kiss. First, Omega-xis and Lyra will be under a falling building and let's see what will happen."

"Wait a minute Mr. Ghost, you said that there could be no death acts involved." Queen said, questioning me.

"To the contestants. Technically, they're not contestants, but they can answer questions and make dares."

"Ok, let's go…" Omega-xis said. After a while, a building fall and hit them, but nothing happened.

"Since they're made of EM waves, they're not affected at all. So… moving on, the question of sunnyos is to Geo, Pat, Shun, Akito and Ace." I said, as they stood up.

"Well, since you're all dating, tell us what's the thing that you most like in your girlfriends." I said, as they began to think.

"I have to admit that choosing one thing between many is kind of difficult." Geo said, making Sonia blush.

"Ok… The thing that I like more in Queen is her intelligence and her quick thinking. It's simply amazing." Ace answered, making Queen blush (but she was hiding her face).

"For me… I love the fact that Mary always has her beautiful smile, even in battle." Akito said, and suddenly after that, Mary walked to the stage and began to make out with Akito.

"Moving on… Zoey's bravery is what makes me like her. She has the greatest courage I ever saw." Shun said, as he sat down again.

"Well… Angie reminds me of the Ocean. Calm, gentle and full of beautiful things." Pat said, as Angie blushed madly.

"I can't answer that question because… I love everything in Sonia." Geo said, as Sonia went to make out with Geo too.

"Let's continue… and the dare is… This one is awesome! Thank you, sunnyos. Ok, Luna and Sonia will battle: if Luna wins, Geo becomes her boyfriend, if Sonia wins, she can ask for 3 wishes and they'll become true. Just to make the thing safe, let's battle in EM wave form."

After a while:

"Shock Note!" Harp Note said, as she played her guitar and some columns launched energy notes.

"Gorgon Eye!" Queen Ophiuca said, as she shot a powerful beam from her eyes. The attacks collided, and it was a complete draw.

"Don't you know that eagles prey on snakes? Wing Note!" Harp Note said, as she shot energy notes to her back, making energy wings.

"I won't let you! Ultimate Queen Ophiuca!" she said, as she transformed.

"Wing Tackle!" Harp Note said, as she dashed towards Ultimate Queen Ophiuca and slapped her with the wings, defeating her.

Again, after a while:

"Since we don't have time for the wishes, we'll move on with XxPirakaxX question for Omega-xis. Actually, I'm as curious as he is but I said that this content couldn't enter. Ok, here it goes: what would happen if someone made love in EM wave form?" I asked, as everyone looked at Omega-xis.

"Like if I'd know, I never saw that." Omega-xis answered, letting us all down.

"Ok… and we're over today as soon as Zack finishes in "Knowledge"." I said as Zack entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Zack and I have knowledge, that is knowing all the stuff that is possible. And that's all, good bye." Zack said, as he went away.

"Oh, c'mon Zack, Luna didn't accepted to go out with you doesn't mean that you have to ruin the show! Well… See you next time at the Mega Man Starforce Show!"

**Was it cool? Do you want more? Did you know that you can send 15 questions in a row, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 4 –Episode 3:

**Here goes nothing.**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, ok, and… here are the players for this night: Geo, Sonia, Pat, Jack, Angie, KG, Shun, Mary, Zoey, Solo, Kidd, Ace and Queen Tia." I said, as the characters entered the stage and sat down in their luxurious arm chairs, that I'm still paying (again).

"Ghost, could you tell us what is the next fan fiction about?" a fan of mine in the public asked.

"Sorry, but it's a surprise, now let's begin with… Phil The Persona Guy again. The first question is for Geo: why do you always seem to forget everything between games and lose all the battle cards?"

"Vacations and fewer viruses in the world kind of let us in lower form and the battle cards go missing during spring clean up." Geo answered.

"Moving on, have any of you heard of Simon & Garfunkle?"

"Actually no, but since we're 2XX years in the future of these guys time, so it's no surprise." Mary answered, as all the others nodded.

"She does have a point." Kidd said.

"Thanks, and please give a warm applause for Aquila and Hydra!" I said, as they entered and there was just a really long Booooo! (including myself, don't know why)

"Just ask the questions!" Aquila said, making me almost kill him.

"Hydra, are you bipolar?"

"Not at all, I just like to be nice. This comes from 2 really old friends…" Hydra said, as Shun and Mary looked at each other with a worried face.

"Ok… Aquila, are you sadist?"

"Of course not, I just enjoy seeing other people suffer." Aquila said, as Hydra whispered something to his ear. "oh, then yeah, I'm sadist." Aquila answered, as they left.

"Ready to the dares? If you're not, too late. Here comes an easy one, if you never heard about Simon & Garfunkel, go on Youtube and search for the song "The Sound of Silent"."

Everyone looked at the computer monitor, looking for the video, but they would just discover videos like "Silent Doom of the World Cancelled by Mega Man", "The Sound of Kicking Gemini Spark's Ass" and "Luna loves Mega Man!" (although that, Sonia just made a mean look to Luna for 15 minutes, usually is half an hour).

"Here comes the Medium… Ok, this is interesting and strange at the same time. Mega Man and Acid Ace will reenact the "I'm your father" scene form Star Wars, Mega Man plays Luke and Acid Ace plays Vader."

After a while, everything was ready, but both of them looked at me with a angry look, don't know why, this wasn't my idea. Although, if it wasn't for me, this would never become true.

"Surrender!" Acid Ace said, pointing his gun at Mega Man's forehead.

"Never, you killed my father!"

"No… I AM your father!"

"Noooooo… Ok, this is simply stupid." Mega Man said, as they went away.

"And here goes the hard… well, unfortunately, I haven't played Mega Man Z for a while, so I don't recall a thing from the game at all, so we can't put Phoenix Swordswoman fight Fairy Leviathan. But, putting that to the side, we have questions and dares from trader. The first question is for Solo: did you ever had a girlfriend and do you want to have one?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Solo said, as he shot a mean look at me with his red blood eyes (that gives me the creeps!).

"Moving on, the next one is for Luna. Are you related to Yai from the Mega Man Battle Network Series?" I asked, as she walked onto the stage.

"Actually, Ghost, we don't. But people do have a point: we're both blonde, we're both rich and we both have a certain attitude." Luna answered.

"Well, thanks. The next one is for Zack: if you could EM wave change, would you become taller, just like Bud becomes bigger when he EM wave changes?" I asked, as Zack entered the room.

"Frankly, I don't know, but I think I wouldn't, since Cancer Bubble isn't taller than Claud Pincer." Zack answered.

"Just quick answers for quick questions. And the last one goes to Omega-xis: since your stomach can hold the Andromeda Key and the 3 OOParts, can your stomach hold anything else?"

"Yes, like, there was this time that I swallowed a coffee table in one bite by accident." Mega answered, making anyone go like this O_O.

"Ok, as amazing that is, we have to go to the dares, and, since he sent me 4 and I only used 2 of the previous, there is going to be 4 dares, beginning with torture Sonia."

"WHAT?" all the contestants and Sonia's musical fans asked.

"No, no, it's not that… Lol, that was funny. We're going to make her watch a video of Luna making out with a super realistic fake Geo, over and over again, and again, and again, and again, man, this guy is awesome!"

After 60 visualizations of a 3 minute video of Luna making out with an artificial materialized EM wave being completely equal to Geo:

"I'm going to kill Luna! Even if it was a fake, I'm going to kill her!" Sonia said, with her eyes completely red, and it wasn't from not being able of blinking.

"Ok… Geo, you're the next lucky guy because the next dare is exactly the opposite. Luna has to see a video of you and Sonia making out over and over again."

After 60 visualizations of a 3 minute video, Luna came out of the room.

"I'm so going to kill Sonia!" Luna said, with her eyes red, and it wasn't from the video again.

"You girls can extinguish your anger, and I know that Sonia still has a lot of it, you're going to make dare 3, that is to tie up Zack and burn some of his books."

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" Zack said, as Sonia and Luna pulled him into a room with his books.

After fire, yelling and maybe some tears:

"Don't know why, I feel better now." Sonia said, as she went towards her chair.

"Dude, you're dating a crazy chick. You're the luckiest guy in the planet." Kidd said.

"And after this, the final dare is… OH MY FREAKING GOD, just not to say the other word, THIS GUY IS AWESOME AND HE'S THE ONLY ONE BRAVE ENOUGH TO SEND THIS DARE! Sorry, I became a little excited. What will happen is that ALL girls of the Starforce series will wear a bikini (one or two pieces, or even more if that's possible, lol, just kidding, about the more pieces, not the bikini) and will do a supermegafoxyawesomehot legendary bikini cat fight!" I said, as all the guys began to drool and all the girls began to blush a bit (even Queen). Well, after that, Sonia wore a red two piece bikini with white hearts, Angie wore her swim suit from the swimming class (I watch a lot anime, and I think that that swimsuit is considered sexy), Mary wore a black two piece white spotted bikini, Zoey wore a green floral two-piece bikini, Queen wore a purple one piece bikini, Luna wore a white bikini and Belle wore a one piece diamond pardon bikini. We locked them in a room and we obligated them to fight and I taped the whole thing (an idea from the trader for blackmail in the future, thanks!) Well, I can't describe the thing because they caught me there spying with the others that have girlfriend, plus Bud and Zack was too depressed to watch, and they made me swear that I wouldn't describe it because they would torture me then kill me (the others went fine, they just won't make out for a while and Bud ran away right on time).

"Well, this was all for today and I hope I won't be tortured and killed until the next time for Mega Man Starforce Show!"

**Will you sent me questions? Will you sent me dares? Did you know that you can send 15 questions in a row, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 5 –Episode 4:

**Here goes nothing, once again.**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, ok, and… here are the players for this night: Geo, Sonia, Pat, Jack, Angie, KG, Shun, Mary, Zoey, Solo, Kidd, Ace and Queen Tia." I said, as the characters entered the stage and sat down in their luxurious arm chairs, that I already paid (thank god). "And let's begin with Phil The Persona Guy questions, with the first one being for Queen. Are you ready to kill Horogium Pendulum for almost killing Jack?"

"Already did." Queen said, as she pointed to Horogium Pendulum, half dead and beaten up.

"That's what I call efficient work! And moving on, the next question is too all EM wave partners: do you all have a telepathic link with your respective partner?"

"Yes, and it sucks sometimes." All the EM wave beings (Omega-xis, Lyra, Gemini, Andromeda, Twins, Laplace, Kung Foo Goat, Corvus, Virgo, Acid) answered, as they materialized.

"What do you mean? Acid, when does it suck reading my mind?" Ace asked.

"When you think you want to go hot with Queen." Acid answered, putting him in a fight with Ace for revealing the secret.

"How long have you been… doing it?" Sonia asked whispering to Queen's ear.

"We've been together since the first story and you thought we weren't making it?" Queen whispered back, blushing madly.

"Ok… Acid, too much information, and, moving on, the next question is for Luna: do you hate Sonia?"

"Well… I don't hate her completely; I just hate the fact that she stole me my Mega Man." Luna answered, as she walked to the stage.

"He was never yours to begin with!" Sonia said, as she and Luna begin a cat fight and Geo began to drool.

"Two chicks fighting over me… my dream finally came true."

"Well, this probably also answers the next question that was for Sonia that was if she hated Luna. It's time for dares! Nº 1: Jack, curse Ace for, well, I'm going to say the dark words, curse Ace for sleeping with your sister."

After a curse:

"This was fast… well, Nº 2: Sonia and Luna have to duel together against 3 French fencers, that it seems they were copied from the 3 musketeers. Well, if they weren't fiction, we could go back in time, but since we can't, we won't do it (sorry PTPG). Moving on, Queen, shoot Jack with your most powerful attack for cursing Ace."

"What? But he made me curse Ace in the first place! Plus, he slept with my sister." Jack said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, Queen takes the pill." Ace said, making Jack getting mad (reactions not described because the most sensible readers could faint and stop reading).

After a while:

"Hydro Wyvern!" Ultimate Queen Virgo said, as she launched an attack against Jack.

After drying his clothes:

"I hate PTPG." Jack said, as they sat down again.

"We hope so, because we're moving on. And we can't do the last dare because I don't remember a thing from Mega Man Z. I'm going to say this: no Mega Man Z dares (sorry!). And now is sunnyos turn, beginning with the question for Geo, Sonia, Ace and Queen: when was the first time you fell in love with your respective "partner"?"

"I first fell in love with Queen when we were at the dealer." Ace answered, as he looked to Queen.

"Idem." Queen answered.

"Well, I fell in love with Sonia somewhere in the 2 months after Meteor G, during those dreams." Geo answered.

"The same for me, but I was hesitating a bit, but I was sure when Geo saved me from dying frozen." Sonia said.

"Ok. And the next question is: Geo, do you want to be the… wait, is it savour or savior? Well, answer, if you want to be the savior of Earth."

"Well… it involves pressure, but it's kind of cool." Geo answered.

"The next one is for Zack: Do you want to EM wave change?"

"Well, I would say… yes! That's my biggest dream!" Zack answered as he entered the stage.

"Wait. That gave me an idea, but moving on, the dare is for Bud and Ace: they have to do a Mega Snacks eating contest!"

After a while, everything was ready, bud and Ace, a table full of Mega Snacks and 3 bottles of water for each contestant. After 15 minutes, Ace beat Bud for a packet (Personal Note: don't pay the dentist for Bud and Ace).

"That was legendary! The next sender was trader once again (memorable from the bikini cat fight) and the first question goes to Solo: will you ever be able to defeat Geo? (ah nah he didn't! lol)"

"Of course I will, is there any doubt?" Solo said, as he glanced a mean look at me (really, those red eyes give me the creeps!)

"Ok… Luna, the next one is for you: why the hell won't you stop chasing Mega Man? There's more men in the world."

"That's none of your business!" Luna said, blushing.

"Omega-xis, how did you turned Kevin's body into EM waves?"

"The same way I fuse with Geo, the strong radiation turned him into an EM wave being." Omega-xis answered.

"Next question…. Ok, I said that this type of questions couldn't enter and it's simply gross dude. Going to the dares: Nº1 is for Solo, you have to make out with Luna. (this guy is awesome!)"

"Never!" Solo and Luna screamed, making Luna blush.

"You 2, come with me." I said, as they went inside this room. After some minutes:

"That was low." Solo said.

"Watch out your language!" I said, showing a tape, making Solo back off. "But, we have a show to do, next dare is… Rogue and Mega Man will battle and Rogue has to loose on purpose. Wait, if this is the dare, he doesn't have to fake it, he will never win against Mega Man." I said, making Solo strangle me. "*breath* Maybe we'll skip to the next one, and since these were torture dares, we have 3 more to do, beginning with: give Zack an EM wave armor? Sorry, we don't have this kind of technology yet and he would get revenge from Sonia and Luna killing his books. But, moving on, since the second can't be made: the third is… switch everyone's gender and make them making out. Well, I still haven't had a chance to invite One Piece characters and Ivavonk would come handy now, but I can't… sorry dude, but see you next time in Mega Man Starforce Show!"

**Will you send me questions? Will you send me dares? Did you know that you can send 15 questions in a row, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 6 –Episode 5:

**I'm sorry for the delay, the really long delay, but I had lost the paper where I took note of the questions and dares, and one thing led to another, but I hope you can still read this.**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, ok, and… here are the players for this night: Geo, Sonia, Pat, Jack, Angie, KG, Shun, Mary, Zoey, Solo, Kidd, Ace and Queen Tia." I said, as the characters entered the stage and sat down in their luxurious arm chairs. "And let's begin with Phil The Persona Guy questions, starting with: Jack, why do sound like a creepy stalker when you appear for the first time?"

"Well, maybe because I was spying." Jack answered, making a voodoo doll, with a copy of PTPG home page of his FanFiction account (I think he's still mad).

"Moving on… Security, Jack's trying to kill people without direct contact again." I said, as 2 big security guards took out the voodoo doll and some needles (you're welcome PTPG). "The next question is for Omega-xis: why are you the comic relief of the Starforce series?"

"I don't like to laugh." Omega-xis answered.

"No you don't, you're pretty good with jokes, don't you remember that time that you told the joke about that theme I don't remember?" Lyra asked blushing a bit and touching Omega-xis' shoulder (what the hell was that all about?).

"Moving on again, Sonia: If Geo would be dragged into Super Smash Bros. 4, would you try to stop him?"

"It depends: if I could get a way of bringing him back, yes, but if I could go too, I would go, I love the game series." Sonia said, blushing a bit.

"You like Super Smash Bros. series?" Geo asked surprised.

"Yeah… pretty stu-!" Sonia said, as she was interrupted by Geo's kiss and make out. And that went on to the storage room and went on it for half an hour. When they came back:

"Sorry about that." Geo said, blushing.

"Ok, next question: Geo, do you think you'll dragged into Super Smash Bros. 4?"

"I surely hope so. It would be awesome." Geo answered.

"Great answer. Let's go for the dares, starting with: use all of your most powerful attacks against Jack (maybe taking the voodoo doll was a good idea after all)." After some minutes outside, everyone EM wave changed and then there were technical difficulties.

"I HATE PTPG!" Jack said, as they returned (the little guy won't be able to battle for a little while).

"We surely hope so. And let's follow up to the next dare: Ace, give a ghost 538000$ (at least is what I think it is, these guys continue to send my in some sort of code, I'm not ENGLISH people!)."

"Ok… how do I find a ghost?" Ace asked.

"Good question. I heard our basement is haunted, go there." I answered, as he went to the basement. "Queen, go and give him this." I said, giving a flashlight and a paper. She went there, entered the room, and then I locked the room and put a camera recording the whole thing (Ace and Queen trying to make romance moments and making out, I will so use this as blackmail some day). Now that I locked them up, continue with the dare of making Sonia watch a video of Luna making out with a fake Mega Man, WITHOUT murdering ANYONE at all."

After 100 visualizations of a 4 minute video, Sonia came out, with her eyes completely red, going to her seat and the only one who didn't ran away was Geo (and I'm sure he hesitated a bit.)

"For our safety, let's move on, beginning by hearing the questions of trader, beginning with: Why do most of the characters lost their parents?"

"I think it's because it gives more intensity for the show." Mary answered, as the others agreed with it.

"Good answer, and let's continue: Why are the houses big on the inside but very little in the outside?"

"Graphic design isn't getting better." Pat said.

"That's very correct. And let's follow this up with another question: How does the money ends up in the viruses?"

"They steal the money. That's why Satella Police was created in the first place." Ace answered, making a point, as he and Queen finally managed to get out of the basement.

"That DOES make sense… And sorry about that, the door is kinda old… Let's see what's next. Besides busting viruses, what are you good at?"

"Kung Foo!" Kidd answered, quickly, mainly because he's the most unpopular character of the show (poor Kidd).

"Creating Weapons." Mary answered, making the audience and some of the participants stare at her with a face like this O_O. "What?"

"I'm good at swimming." Angie answered.

"Eating Mega Snacks."

"Teaching."

"Running away from my sister's teaching."

"Singing and playing guitar."

"Kendo."

"Kicking stuff at the dumpster…"

"Being locked down."

"Saving ladies from distress."

"Beating up…" (ok, those red eyes really give me the creeps!)

"Studying the stars at the sky."

"Good answers. Let's proceed to the dares… WHOA! This is cruel. Ok, I have to read Sonia's diary in front of a global audience."

"WHAT? NO!" Sonia said, trying to reach her diary, that was being brought to me by my assistant, but we put 4 automatic in her chair, and so, she couldn't move (I'm a genius :3 )

"Let's see… Yeah… *sniff* Yeah… *sniff*… I'm sorry *sniff* but this is simply too beautiful and sentimental to read… I want to cry…" I said, as I approached Sonia, handing her the diary. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Don't worry. I'm just relieved you didn't read it to everyone else." Sonia said, smiling at me.

"If Geo breaks up with you, here's my contact." I gave her a card with my number on it.

"Hey!" said Geo, glaring at me a bit.

"Sorry public, I was weak for a moment there. Continuing: now let's read Luna's diary? This guy sure has guts!"

"No!" Luna said, entering the stage running towards me, as I picked up her diary from another assistant.

"Too late… *laughing sounds*… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! THIS IS SIMPLY TOO HILARIOUS!" I said, falling to the floor, with my stomach hurting from so much laughing.

"Give me that!" Luna said, stealing her diary and walking away, blushing a bit from anger and embarrassment.

"*cof, cof* sorry about that. What's next? If this says so…" Picking up a sniper and pointing it towards Geo's forehead. "I have to make what the requesters say."

"Wait! What!" Geo asked, as I pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet and hitting his forehead.

"GEO!" Sonia yelled, very worried about what happened.

"Don't worry, that's just a copy made by EM waves. The real Geo was kidnapped about five minutes ago. He's here." I said, opening the closet door, revealing Geo inside it.

"I didn't agree with killing a co-!" Geo said, as Sonia suddenly begins to make out with him. Then they went to the backstage.

"That's passion… Moving on! We have to lock Luna and Solo in a broom closet and see what will happen."

"Let me go!" Luna said, as she was brought into the stage once again, kicking the air, held by a muscular security guy.

"Hey, what the hell?" Solo asked, as he was grabbed from behind and was also dragged to the closet.

Then, the security guys put both of them in the closet, and I quickly shut the door and locked it with multiple lockers.

"Great! Simply great!"

"You don't have to be sarcastic, yellow snake."

"What did you just call me?"

"Yellow snake! Any problem with that?"

"I'm not a yellow snake, knuckle head!"

"Really? You're a snake and a blonde, for me it's more than enough."

"For someone who's in the same situation than I am, you sure seem calm."

"Shut up snake, I'm trying to get us out of here!"

"Us…?"

"I meant me, but if I get out you also get out of here, pure logic."

"You sure? It didn't seem so."

"Don't make me hit you with a broom."

"Would you be able to hit a lady?"

"Where? I can only see a snake."

"Insensible jerk!"

"Call me whatever you want, I won't answer…"

"Knuckle head!"

"…"

"Stupid brat!"

"…"

"White haired dork!"

"This color is natural!"

"For who? A grandpa?"

"Shut the hell up, you immature brat!"

After that commentary, none of them spoke.

"I can't hear a thing… Maybe I should take out the lockers… but I don't remember the combination… maybe it will come to me. Moving on, we have more questions from Denizen Of Madness. Let's begin with a question for Geo." I said, as Geo and Sonia came out from the back stage and sat one the chairs, but Geo had some lipstick marks on his face, but were very faint and light.

"Sorry about the delay." Geo replied, as Sonia blushed a bit.

"Never mind that, just the question: who would win in a fight, Lord Voldemort or The Stay Puft Marshmallow man?"

"Pretty sure it would be Voldemort." Geo answered quickly.

"Pat, the next questioning is for you. Why are you so freakin' adorable?"

"Can't answer. All natural." Pat answered, as Angie starred at him, appreciating his beauty.

"I remember the combination!"

Unlock the lockers.

"What the-?" I asked, as we found out that Solo and Luna were simply starring at each other. They wouldn't move nor talk.

"What are you guys doing?" Agito asked, as he approached the closet.

"Nothing…" both of them said, in unison, as they looked downwards into opposite direction with their eyes closed, showing disregard from each other.

"Strange… Solo, what's it like being a cheap Sasuke rip-off?" (that must have hurt" I hid behind some walls for protection.

"Nothing special."

"What? No reaction? What could've happened there? Moving on… A question for me? Beast Out Ghost, how do you like the robot I made to replace Jack?... What?" I asked, as we all looked towards Jack, as he opened an arm, revealing to be mechanical.

After searching and finding the real Jack inside a pool with a tank of oxygen almost running out of air, we destroyed the robot.

"Why does everybody hates me?" Jack asked, in a harsh tone of voice.

"Dare time! Luna, you have to participate in the movie Tentacolino, with the help of the machine Denizen Of Madness gave us that can twist dimensions and all that… What? A problem in the shipping process? Is where right now? IN SIBERIA? Well, let's proceed to the next one, which is Luna has to play ALL of the Zelda Cd-I games." I said, as Luna was obligated to play them all, under vigilance, so she wouldn't escape.

After some hours:

"I'm never going to touch a game controller again…" Luna said, with a face of someone who just had a traumatizing experience.

"And the final dare is… Well, since the machine was lost on mail, I can't put the EM wave warriors battling an army of "My Little Ponies", but don't worry, when it comes, we probably can, so see you next time in Mega Man Starforce Show!"

**Will you send me questions? Will you send me dares? Did you know that you can send 15 questions in a row, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 7 –Episode 6:

**I'm back with another episode!**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, ok, and… here are the players for this night: Geo, Sonia, Pat, Jack, Angie, KG, Shun, Mary, Zoey, Solo, Kidd, Ace and Queen Tia." I said, as the characters entered the stage and sat down in their luxurious arm chairs. "Let's begin with the questions, from trader: Solo, how did you get Laplace?" (interesting question, must admit)

"Mu ruins." Solo answered, like if he didn't cared about the show at all.

"…Fun Killer. Anyway: Laplace, why are you so quiet?" Laplace appeared, but he didn't answer. "Hey! Answer!" I said, but he still wouldn't talk. "Just like the owner… Let's continue: What's the fear of each one of you? (great question for blackmailing /w/ )

"Ghosts." Geo answered.

"Being alone…" Sonia answered, looking downwards, towards her hands, with a sad expression.

"Awwww…" the public said, feeling sorry for Sonia.

"Being abandoned." Pat answered, with the biggest calm of the world.

"Fire." Shun answered, with an innocent face.

"Same as Pat." Akito answered.

"My family being killed." Jack answered, quite embarrassed.

"Losing Queen." Ace answered, full of certain.

"… Losing Ace or Jack…" Queen answered, blushing a bit, as she quickly looked at Ace.

"Being incapable of realizing my dream." Kidd answered, trying to call some attention.

"Nothing…" Solo answered, as he closed his eyes. (smug bastard… How many times I've kicked his ass in MMSF3? A lot of them!)

"I sincerely don't know… maybe snakes." Angie answered, uncertain.

"Sharks." Mary answered, as Akito pouted. "Just kidding! I don't like vampires."

"For me, it's insane people." Zoey answered.

"I got everything in tape… Let's proceed! Zack, why do you seem so useless?"

"Because I can't EM wave change." Zack answered, in the corner of the room, sitting down, with a depression aura surrounding him.

"Poor you…" Sonia, Angie and Mary said, feeling sorry for Zach.

"Hey!" Geo, Pat and Akito said, in unison, with one of those comic faces.

"And let's see the dares: Read Solo's Diary!... What do you mean, you can't find it?" I asked an assistant of mine.

"Cuz I don't have one." Solo said, glaring at me.

"Grrr… The next one is… Geo and Sonia can't make out for a whole day."

"Say whaaaaaa~?" the contestants, besides Geo, Sonia and Solo, asked, as they looked at Geo and Sonia, blushing a bit.

"We have cameras, by the way. Let's proceed: Luna, you can order Solo around like a servant for 5 minutes."

"Yes!" Luna said, as she appeared from the backstage.

After making Solo clean her mansion, her dad's car and using him as a feet rest support, the 5 minutes had already passed.

"Now… it's the exact opposite: Solo, order Luna round like a servant."

"Don't need to. I don't want an immature brat like her making tasks."

"Solo…" Luna said, slightly blushing (like, only with girl vision was possible to see), holding her hand up her cheek. She walked slowly to the backstage again, and Sonia laughed a bit, but it wasn't a laugh of mock, but yes of kindness.

"That was… odd. Let's see… um… Luna and Solo, you'll have a love potion drinking contest."

"Say what?" Luna asked, as she appeared from the backstage again.

After setup:

"Each one of you will drink one shot of this love potion one by one, by turns. In five minutes, I'll come back here to see what's happening."

"Do I… do I really have to drink this?" Luna asked, afraid that something could happen.

"Yes, you have. Getting back here, we have questions from Lionheart0910: Are the warriors ever going to be updated, other than Geo? Well yes, of course. Geo, how do you keep hold of so much power?"

"I'm simply amazing." Geo answered, trying to be a little smugly, but it seems that it has to be something you're born with.

"Luna, what do you think about the EM warriors? Hey, Luna, you hear me? Oops, I forgot, no sound. She can't hear a thing. I have to ask that later. Let's go to the dares! Geo, you have to say I love you to Luna and Sonia, you must sit down and see the whole thing."

While they were protesting, I went to go get Luna, and luckily for me, neither she nor Solo had drunk a single shot. I pulled her to the stage again and it was everything to the dare. Geo sat down across Luna, and Sonia was right in front of both of them to see the whole thing.

"Hey, uh, Luna…" Geo said, trying to say it but he couldn't continue the sentence.

"Yes?" Luna asked, slightly blushing.

"I… I… I'm sorry but I can't continue the sentence!" Geo said, as he stood up, not completing the dare.

"Geo…" Sonia said, smiling. Geo turned around just to see Sonia dashing towards him and throwing herself against him, as they began to make out.

"Two incomplete dares? They are really gonna suffer. Moving on… Hey, you two, end it already." I tried to warn them, but they continued to make out in the middle of the floor. "Ok, you're making me remember I don't have girlfriend and that really depresses me, so stop it already!" They simply continued…

"Give it up, Ghost. They are the masters of ignoring people when making out." Pat said, as I returned to my normal state and put a curtain in front of Geo and Sonia, so they would receive at least some privacy. I'm not that cruel.

"Let's see, what's more…? All of you have to make an impression of Goofy."

"No!" everyone yelled at me.

"Why isn't everyone making the dares? Don't you know what happens if you don't make them?"

"Nope, not a clue." Jack answered, standing back a bit, relaxed.

"I will call a friend of mine… muwahahahah!"

"I'll try to do it." Kidd Gruff said, as he stood up. He put some strange complicated mechanism that even I don't understand. He stepped on a toy car, which made him go through the stage, hitting multiple objects. While that Kidd tried to make those sounds Goofy makes, and at the end, he was sent against the wall, head first, making him stuck. "Help me!"

"Well, he does have the guts to do it." Pat said, as he and Ace stood up and tried to take Kidd off the wall.

"Before putting Luna back there, we need to drag Solo here again for this dare." I put Luna back to the drinking contest, and Solo hadn't drunk a thing yet. I dragged him to the stage to make the final dare. "Solo, you have to smile."

"What?" Solo asked, glaring at me with those crazy red eyes.

"It's what the dare says."

"*Sight*… Let's try this." Solo said, as he closed his eyes and make his face visible to everyone to see his face. He made an attempt to smile, but wasn't capable. Then, he took a deep breath and made a very little half-smile, but only lasted for 2 seconds.

"Didn't think it was possible." Akito said, quite amazed.

"Go back to the drinking contest. Now, let's see the questions of Denizen Of Madness: Pat, who would win in a fight? You or Rey?"

"I sincerely don't have the most little clue."

"Hey, Solo, you back there, can you say why you are so emotionally stunted?" There was no response. "Hmm… Probably Luna can't hear us too, so this question is only for Jack: Look within yourself and explain why most people hate you."

"Say what?" Jack asked, quite astonished. "No one hates me."

"And you can pretend to believe that. Moving on: Sonia, time for you to make a sing-off with Hatsune Miku."

"What? I wasn't hearing." Sonia said, as she and Geo came from behind the curtain.

"Here is your plane ticket. Come back here tomorrow and show us a video for us to see who one."

"Certainly." Sonia said, as she quickly kissed Geo and left the building waving goodbye.

"I hope she wins." Geo said, hoping that Sonia would win the contest.

"Solo, you have to swim in an Olympic sized pool filled with purple jello." An assistant approached me and whispered to my ear something. "What do you mean, we don't have that much purple jello? Go buy it. Uh? The stores are closed? Go ask for the neighbors. Uh? They ran away? And nobody has seen them since? Well, I'll try to import jello enough for the next time. Either way or another, Solo must have already drank at least one shot of that love potion. Let's see… the final dare is for all of you to read the worst fanfic ever written: My Immortal."

"Can't be that bad." Pat said, as they all approached the computer.

After reading it all:

"I take back what I said…" Everyone had a traumatized face.

"Sonia escaped from a good one." Jack added.

"Now, let's see how Luna and Solo are getting along."

At the room:

"Here goes nothing." Luna said, as she drank a shot of the love potion and looked at Solo.

"…" Solo drank a shot too and looked at Luna.

"It has a strange flavor… sweet but salty. Here goes another." Luna drank another shot, and Solo made the same. They continued the drinking until they couldn't drink anything more. They looked at each other. Luna was blushing madly, little tired on the arms. "You feel anything diferent?"

"My head is twisting a bit." Solo said, looking to the side, like if he didn't care, but as all girls can, Luna detected a very slight blush on his face.

"I peeped and they drank the whole bottle of love potion. Well, it seems that it is the end, let's see what happens to those two next time, and see you next time in Mega Man Starforce Show!"

**Will you send me questions? Will you send me dares? Did you know that you can send 15 questions in a row, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Mega Man Starforce: The Show"

Chapter 8 – Episode 7:

**I'm back with another episode!**

"Hello, world, this is Beast Out Ghost, and I'm the presenter of the probably best show…" I said, as I appeared, with a suit and a hat, with some sort of tissue in front of my face, so no one would see it.

"… Mega Man Starforce Show!" the public said, in euphoria, for seeing me at the stage.

"Ok, ok, and… here are the players for this night: Geo, Sonia, Pat, Jack, Angie, KG, Shun, Mary, Zoey, Solo, Kidd, Ace and Queen Tia." I said, as the characters entered the stage and sat down in their luxurious arm chairs. "For not making some dares at the previous episode, I will not only making them, but I also "tortured" the ones who didn't made them."

"Who would've guessed Beast was friend of Saw's…?" Geo said, shaking a bit.

"Yeah… I have contacts. A colleague of mine is a super fan, and she helped me out a bit. Now, Sonia, did you bring the tape?"

"Yes, here you go, Beast." She handed over the tape and I put it on, showing a concert of Sonia against Miku. I myself must admit, it was amazing.

"Don't know who the best was." Pat admitted, as Geo slightly hit him on the back of his head.

"It was obviously Sonia."

"Oh… Geo, come here." Sonia said, as she approached her lips to his, but…

"STOP IT! Since you didn't made the dare of not making out for an entire day last time, I myself personally make sure you'll make the dare."

"What? What did we do to you?" Geo asked, as Sonia was suppressing the desire of wanting to make out with Geo.

"You didn't make a move on the games and I did it for you, you're welcome, now, moving on people!" *takes out a paper* "And I was… I missed some questions last time, as well as some dares. First question I missed: Geo, what's your dirtiest secret?"

"What?" Geo asked, astonished.

"You don't want to answer, you'll have to make another trip to Saw's office." Geo remained silent, but then he approached. He whispered something into my ear. "Dude… you deserve respect!"

"I'll only say if all girls and women leave the studio for some seconds and the most sensible spectators don't hear it."

After some arrangements:

"I once stole a piece of Sonia's undergarments." Geo admitted.

"Respect is all I have to say, my friend." Jack said, as everyone had the same though 'Geo is the bravest person I know'.

After every female people returned to the studio:

"Solo, why are you so emotionally stunned?"

"Who asked that?" Solo asked, as he opened his hand.

"…" Laplace remained silent, as he turned into a sword and Solo picked it up. Solo pointed the sword towards me.

"Exactly! Now, if I may continue, go swim on the olimpic pool full of purple jello! And if you don't., I'll show you the "closet" tape and the "saw's office" tape." Solo backed off and entered the jello pool. After swimming in there for a while, he came out, covered in jello. He then sat down and covered the luxurious chair with jello (cleaning costs a fortune! _ ).

"That wasn't nice." Pisces said, popping out of Angie's Univ Cellf.

"Thanks, Pisces. Anyway… Geo, you remember that you'd refused to do a certain dare… Luna, come here for a minute."

"I'm here!" Luna from my Pokémon fanfics appeared from the back stage.

"Not you Luna! Luna Platz! Go to the other studio to make the movie special!" Luna went away, and the Luna we needed appeared.

After putting Geo face-to-face to Luna and Sonia sat on a chair in front of them:

"Luna, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Geo?" Luna blushed slightly.

"I…" He looked towards Sonia to see her sad face. He gulped and took all his inner focus into his mouth. "I love you, Luna."

"That's it, I'm going to kill the snake!" Sonia said, with her beautiful bright green eyes turned into ferocious red eyes, as she prepared to strangle Luna, but Geo and I held her up, so she wouldn't make something she would regret later.

"Geo, hold your girl for a moment while I say the next questions and dares. Let's start with someone I have to apologize to GeminiSparkSP because I lost the letter in the mail. I have another one right here, and let's start with… Kelvin, come here, it's a question for you."

"Sure, shoot." Kelvin said, as he entered the stage.

"When was the last time you got "laid"?"

"About two months after coming back to Earth."

"Wh-what? D-dad!" Geo said, kind of embarrassed from the calm his father answered the question.

"Let's continue, please no interruptions! Now, Dares: Geo, ask your parents for a little brother." I said, as Hope entered the stage.

"What, no!" Geo protested.

"Geo, do you remember a very special friend of mine?"

"Ok, ok… Mom, Dad: I would like a little brother… Fine, are you happy Ghost?" Geo asked, after makin the dare.

"It depends on the next result: Hope, Kelvin, the bed room's there, make the wish of this young boy come true. If you need a pause, there's a bottle of water avala-!" Suddenly everything turned black. I woke up about 5 minutes later, and… "What happened? Did I pass out?"

"No. They hit you and left." Ace answered.

"Did they make the dare?"

"How could've they make it in 5 minutes?" Queen Tia asked, as she and Ace helped me get up.

"Well… They could jam one really quickly, like you and Ace do in the bus, subway and trains… Was that supposed to be a secret by the way?" Before I could get an answer, everything went black again. After 5 minutes again. "What happened? Did I pass out?"

"They hit you and left." Mary said, as she and Akito helped me get up.

"They need to make dares too! *Sight…* Maybe, for the time being, I'll pass this tape I received from Twins and Pese-" Again, black out. "What happened? Did I pass out?"

"Ask that again, and I'll kick you in the head again." said Agito, while Mary helped me get up.

"Ok, ok… I'll make them do it next time. By the way, did Geo and Sonia make out?"

"No. I'm helping you a bit over here." Jack said, trying to act nice.

"Jack, I know you're trying to be less hatred, but it's already too late. Either way, let's proceed with: Lock Solo in a room with a CD player and the best sound system you ever had, and play with the Torture Remix he sent."

"If I'm allowed to, I want to ask something." started Zoey. "What's a "Torture Remix"?"

"He said: I have a CD called "Torture Remix". It contains the sounds of banshee's scream, nazgul's shriek (LotR), mandragora's cry, Navi the Fairy (LoZ), Ashley Graham (RE4), Serra (Fire Emblem), Crazy Frog (endless loop version), and Justin Bieber. Feel free to use it in case of emergency. For individual usage, use headphones. WARNING: SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDING DEAFNESS, BLEEDING EAR, TEMPORARY INSANITY AND OOC-NESS. PROLONGED EXPOSURE MAY CAUSE PERMANENT INSANITY. Seems nice."

I put Solo in the room with the most advanced technology of the sound technology and locked Solo with it, and put the remix playing. I have to admit, I was scared. I swear, nobody may believe me, but I heard a scream from the room. It could be from Laplace, but I'm not certain.

"Let's take Solo out of there." I said, feeling a bit of sorry for him. I opened the door and Solo left the room, quite fast. "Moving on… Claud Pincer, please EM wave change and enter the kitchen of a seafood restaurant."

"Oh my god…" Cancer Bubble said, entering the stage.

At a kitchen:

"Hope the chef doesn't find me…"

"Hello, Cancer Bubble!" I said, in a chef costume, picking him up and approaching a knife to his claw.

*THE FOLLOWING PART HAS BEEN RIPPED OFF DUE TO THE LAWSUITS CANCER BUBBLE SUED ME WITH*

"The following questions are from trader: can Beast Out Ghost EM wave Change? *hides Special Univ Cellf* Of course not… If I could, I would dominate the world. By the way, I have to make some phone calls later. Now, what do all of you want most in the world?" Everyone write their answer in a piece of paper and handed to me. Of course, I didn't say the answers, but I'll show you the answers. I just won't say it to the others because some of them would be destroyed.

Geo: Make out with Snia… only passed some minutes and I already miss the taste of her lips.

Sonia: To make out with Geo… that, and now what happened to my black bra. It disappeared suddenly some weeks ago.

Pat: Know if Angie would like to come with me to Whazzap for a while.

Shun: Know if Zoey knows about my pyro phobia and if she's okay with it.

Akito: Try more types of kisses with Mary… last week was amazing with all the tryout.

Agito: get a new pair of air treks.

Angie: Be asked something for once, which it isn't a collective question.

Mary: try more kisses with Akito…

Zoey: get Shun to say "I love you" in some sort of romantic setting…

(yes, he came back for some minutes) Ace: Be with Queen. What else…? I take that back, I want infinite Mega Snacks… Wait aminute… Please don't tell her.

(yes, she came back for some minutes) Queen: Start a family…

Jack: Find a girl… kinds desperate lately.

Kidd: Becoime a Kung-Fu Master!

"Let's continue with… Ok, this is strange… He said: Hey everyone! Did you enjoy my exploding clones that used to replace your EM Partners which will detonate in 5 seconds after reading this message?"

The EM wave partners began to shake and then exploded. I then opened the closet and saw the true ones all tied up.

"That guys is good." I admitted.

"True that…" Geo said, in name of everyone, also quite amazed.

"Let's move on with… He asked: Did you also enjoy my exploding furniture backstage?... Everyone down!"

Everyone dove down, as the back stage exploded, also covering the back staff with dust (thank you very much… you know that treatments cost a lot!).

After some reparations:

"Zack, do you enjoy the EM Wave Being you received via email?"

"But I lost my Univ Cellf. I put it on the cafeteria table and it disappeared when I was going to get it back."

"That was your Univ Cellf?" Bud asked, making everyone wide-eyed.

"It seems that unless someone that has enough strength wants to punch Bud's large stomach, we'll have to go with the dares. Let's start with this one: Geo, act like if you are afraid of germes."

"Umm… Why?"

"Because it's evil and I agree with it." Evil grin.

"Ok… Let's see… How can I do this fast…? I know! WHYYYYY? *throws himself to the ground*"

"Geo, what happened?" I asked, making sure Sonia wouldn't take advantage.

"There… are germs… everywhere…"

"How the hell all of you know how to ruin all fun? Either way… This one is cool. Wait just a secong."

-BLACK OUT!-

-I took Sonia away and replaced her with a robot-

"What happened? Sonia, are you ok?" Geo asked.

"Shut up, dimwit!"

"What the hell…" everyone whispered.

"What has gotten into you?"

"You think you're better than me?" Sonia asked, slapping him with a great amount of strength.

"Why are you acting like if you drank?"

"Now you think I drank?" Sonia slapped him again.

"Ok, calm down Sonia-robo. It's already too much for me. We made a switcheroo." I showed the real Sonia tied up and everything returned to normal. "She was programmed to hate you, so that's why she slapped you."

"That was simply mean." Sonia defended.

"Let's proceed with giving Solo a high-powered flamethrower."

"NO!" Everyone jumped onto me before I could handle the flamethrower. I tried to bring a head of a mechanical Charizard, but they've ran out in the stores. They destroyed the flamethrower and everything.

"If you excuse me, let's continue with putting Solo and Luna in a date."

"No." Solo and Luna said in unison.

"If not, let's make another trip to Saw and the remix torture."

"I'm not afraid." Solo said, crossing his arms.

"Then you leave me no choice. Show the Picture!" I pointed towards a big screen, showing a picture of my pushing Solo, and his head ending up right between Luna's breasts. Everyone, including me, laughed until we almost died. "That's a suitable punishment."

"Fair enough." Solo replied, looking away.

"Now, from Denizen Of Madness, he sent another reality wrapping machine, but this time through a transporter, so it wouldn't get lost in the mail again." I moved towards a strange metal cylinder, indicating that it was the machine. "Now, everyone in! Let's make a musical, and I'm joining."

-The "Starforce: The Musical" was cancelled after the first minutes of Solo's emotional song about a girl he loved, but he wasn't capable of doing so-

"That was a waste of time… Let's continue with the show taking place in a coffee shop ran by a mildly displeased Kangaroo with a pound cake addiction during a rain of pound cakes."

After entering the machine:

"This is reporter BOG, bringing the news about a kangaroo that tried to beat up a world savior. Now, if you excuse me, returning to our reality!"

After getting back from the alternate dimension:

"We'll never do this again!"

"Agreed, Geo!" Everyone answered, all beat up and everything.

"Now, I have to make an on-air apology to Twiphase, because I cannot make the dares… It's nothing personal or anything like that, but I don't really like the anime… I actually saw the episode you referred to, but I more of games than the anime of the series. I really apologize. But, anything else could suit. You want to try again, go ahead, I don't want a fan hating me ^_^. Well, and it seems I have no one else. If I missed someone or something, please tell me. My mail box has a lot of different reviews, and I could've missed something. And, see you next time at the Mega Man Starforce Show!"

**Will you send me questions? Will you send me dares? Did you know that you can send 15 questions in a row, right? Review, like, ask for more, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
